


These Kids Arn't All Right

by HkHk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: Somehow Moira got even more ridiculous and Angela couldn't believe she was dating this dork. Yet here she was, watching Naruto anime and staring at her girlfriend as she sang the entire rendition without skipping a note. It wasn't bad, just, lame. Incredibly lame but Angela couldn't help but smile and cheer Moira on.She made herself a heaven upon Earth. A shame she can't keep it. Things fall apart. The center cannot hold.





	1. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> The stories aren't really connected. As the plots continue to appear, I will start tying them together into many different worlds.

Moira finds Angela on the balcony, an unlit cigarette in her hand, slouched against the bench. Her hair stuck out in places and she looked more like a frustrated hedgehog than an aggravated scientist. The tall Irish scientists sat next to Angela and plucked the cigarette from her fingers. 

"Hey!" Angela whirls about and tries futilely to claim her cigarettes from Moira's fingers. But alas, even while sitting, Moira was ridiculously tall. "Give it back." 

Moira just stretches her arm out a bit further and places her free hand against Angela's face which effectively stops her in her tracks. "I thought you said you quit." Moira said with a slight curl in her lips. 

Angela makes some inarticulate noises against Moira's palm before dragging herself free, leaning back against the bench, arms crossed across her chest. She felt like a child sometimes and it didn't help that she was pouting like one. She was just angry and irritated and she just needed to relieve some stress. "I did. I'm just looking at it." Angela muttered, a scowling. "They're no crime in looking." 

"True. I would have to prove intent, won't I?" Moira quired as she slipped the cigarette between her lips. Thankfully she was still a smoker. But for Angela's sake, she had been weaning herself off. It was just a habit to have the cylindrical object between her lips. The smell of dried tobacco filled her nostrils and it just....it was very tempting. She was never one to not indulge her desires. She had all the excuses to fall off the wagon. It was a terrible day, her experiments went up in flames, she nearly went up in flames and Angela had to drag her limp body away from the noxious smoke. 

"I'm sorry," Moria said quietly. "I know I scared you and that was not my intent." 

Angela turned her head slightly, eyeing Moira from the peripherals. "You deactivated the safety parameters." 

"I had to, it was the only way to know if the mixture worked." 

"You nearly died." 

The cigarette jutted from her lips limply nearly forgotten. Moira turned her body towards Angela, pulling her long legs up letting one drag. "You saved me." 

"If I hadn't come back. If I didn't....I would have been too late and you would have died." Angela whirled around and shoved Moira's chest with her hand. Her fingers curled into a fist, trapping the fabric and she pulled, dragging Moira's face up against hers. Her eyes were burning and she wasn't sure if it was from the exposure of toxic chemicals or if she was going to cry. "You have to be careful. I won't always be there to save you Moira." 

"I know, sweetness." Moira carefully cupped Angela's face with her free hand. She leaned in closer, the tip of her cigarette brushing Angela's cheek. "I could sync your phone to my smartwatch so when my vitals are outside of normal parameters, you would know to find and save me." 

Angela stared at Moira flatly, exasperated. "Or maybe you could not deactivate the safety parameters." 

"Nonsense, my idea is more fun." 

"Why is it that your sense of fun ends in danger and screaming?" 

Moira shrugged smirking at her girlfriend. "I like screaming." She said, tucking the cigarette behind her ear. "Especially yours." 

"Rude." Despite her words, Angela found herself smiling slightly. She scooted closer to Moira until she was practically on top, her head shoved up under the older woman's chin. From here, she could hear Moira's heartbeat, the sound of vales as they open and close, blood rushing to each chamber. "Do it again and I'll replace all your pocky with laxatives and you won't know which is which." 

"Now that is unprovoked and terrible." 

"You're right. I'll just replace all your ties with pineapple print." 

"You wouldn't." 

"Hmm, try me. Disable the safety parameters again, see where that gets you." 

"Perhaps your words do have merit..." 

Angela snuggled closer. "Glad we're on the same page." 

"Lass, you're terrifying." 

 

 

 


	2. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 days of writing

Day 1: Snowfall

It was cold and not the kind of chill that would take your breath away, but the kind of cold that sinks into your bones past all the blankets that could be humanely wrapped around a person. Moira shivered as she attempted to light her cigarette, her fingers felt numb even past the gloves. She fumbled as her thumb rubbed against the spark wheel. "Fuck." She really needed a smoke and  the hotel was smoke free. If she had a choice, she would be inside. But she didn't. Angela was quite clear about smoking indoors. She was one of the first health professionals that didn't smoke. One would think how alarming it was that a vast amount of medical employees who smoke and drink excessively. 

 

"Ah!" After a few more unsuccessful clicks, the spark finally caught and she lite her cig. Moira stuffed the lighter back into her pocket, cigarette tucked in the corner of her mouth. The balcony was quiet and the view was quite beautiful. Zurich was quite an amazing place to be even if it were cold as shit. "Liebling?" It was almost instinct as Moira pinched the cig and shoved it into her pocket. The last thing Moira wanted was to get lectured on the ills of smoking. The sliding door creaked open as Angela stepped outside, dressed in a conservative  black sweater and navy blue leggings. Moira eyed her jealousy. In contrast she had a thick woolen coat, pajamas and slippers. Yet she was still freezing. 

 

"Arn't you cold?" Moira asked as she wrapped her arm around Angela's shoulder. "I know I am." 

 

She laughed and leaned against Moira's side. "The cold never bothered me anyway." 

 

Moira squinted at Angela. "....Is that.." And then she scowled. "Oh no you don't. I have a niece and that is all she sings." 

 

The Swiss German doctor smirked. "I grew up here, Moira. I'm used to it now. I spent my youth watching the snow fall." Moira continued to squint before shoving her cold face against Angela's neck. The shrike she emitted was music to Angela's ears even as Angela's fists futility beat against her back. "Villain!" Angela sputtered her cheeks red with embarrassment. 

 

Moira just cackled. "Cold now?"

 

Angela's blonde hair could barely been seen underneath Moira's massive coat. She puffed a bit of warm air at Moira's face before kissing her on the cheek. "Let me warm you up then." She peppered Moira's neck and cheek until the tall Irish geneticist turned her head and Angela could kiss her properly. Moira stooped slightly so they could kiss on an even level before something caught Moria’s attention. 

 

“It’s snowing.” She said over Angela’s head, staring at the sky in wonderment. One wouldn’t call Moira a shut-in, not to her face, but it has been some time since she has stopped and smelled the proverbial rose. “It’s very beautiful.” 

 

“I grew up with grey snow,” Angela said against her chest. “After the Omnic crisis, there was so much pollution in the sky that we were forbidden to go outside. The acid rain and smoggy air was terrible for our health. It took years to scrub it all out of the atmosphere.” 

 

The air was peppered with falling white flakes that danced as they fluttered to the ground. Soon it became thick and white, the snow fell in blankets and Moira shivered. 

 

“Let’s go inside Liebling, I made some hot chocolate.” 

 

Moira allowed herself to be led back inside a goofy smile on her lips. The first snowfall of the year and she was spending it with her girlfriend. Surely it couldn’t get better than this. 


End file.
